The Kiss
by AlexaNova
Summary: Based on the title of Season 3 episode 7 of Glee. Rachel's P.O.V


**Title: **The Kiss

**Author: **AlexaNova(Changed it to my pen name)

**Spoilers:** AU and based on a future episode of Glee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of the characters. If I did, I will always and forever make Faberry canon.

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Note: **Second fanfic. It's based on the title of season 3 episode 7 of Glee. "I kissed a girl". It's really fluffy! It's also one-shot. Un-beta'd, so the mistakes are all mine. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!

**Summary: **Based on the title of Season 3 episode 7 of Glee. Rachel's P.O.V

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna go inside?"<p>

I turned to look at Finn. We were standing on the front porch of his house. We had a great dinner earlier. This date is coming to an end but, I don't want it to end just yet. Dates like this rarely come by in my life.

"If you permit me to, Finn." I said with a smile.

"Uhm, of course, Rach. I want you to stay." He said with a dopey grin.

I've watched enough romantic movies to know where this is going. I know I've promised myself that I'd wait until I'm 25 before I had to lose my virginity but, I feel as if I'm ready. I think Finn may be the one. He's been my boyfriend on and off but it was still great. He's been so good to me that the problems we had in the past seem like distant memories.

He opened the door for me and I stepped inside the house. It looked really simple. The feeling of home is surely here. I wonder if Kurt is at home.

"I think my mom and Kurt went shopping." He said while looking at the note sitting on the desk near the door.

"You have a beautiful home, Finn."

"Thanks, Rach. Wanna see my room? It's upstairs, first door you see." He's really straight to the point. He wants to do this as badly as I do.

"Okay."

"I'll come up after you. I just need to take care of something." He kissed me on the top of my head and softly pushed me towards the stairs.

I walked up and I saw some framed pictures on my way up. I smiled softly when I saw a picture of Finn and Quinn, standing beside each other and holding hands. I'm really lucky that I have Finn's heart. I never thought I could stand a chance against the most beautiful girl in school. I wonder where Quinn is now.

I was able to see Finn's room rather quickly so I didn't wait for him and entered the room by myself. I expected clothes scattered everywhere, video games still on and the smell of a boy's room but I was surprised by what I saw.

Candle lights everywhere, the bed seemingly pushed to the side and pillows on the floor. It had the romantic setting I've always pictured what my first time would be.

I took off my jacket and laid it neatly on one of the desks and before I could sit down, Finn entered the room and handed me a square wrapped gift.

"Finn! You didn't have to." I smiled bashfully.

"Open it!" He said excitedly.

I tore the paper quickly and I saw a little black box. I opened it and inside was a…

"Is this a box of condoms, Finn?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"I thought this may be the perfect time to, ya know, do it. I'm just being safe, Rach."

"I know Finn. Thank you."

"Want to sit on the floor?"

"If this had been a different day, I would've told on you the amount of bacteria we could get if we sat on the floor but, I'll make an exception."

He took my hand and we both sat down. He held me closer and slowly led my head rest on the soft pillows. We were both kissing when his hand slowly made its way up my thighs. I held it in place but then he used his other hand to do the same and I can't help but stop it.

"Rach, I thought you wanted this."

"Yes, Finn. I do but let's just do it slowly."

"Okay."

We continued kissing and after a few minutes, his hands were going up my thighs again. I had enough.

"Finn. I think this is a bad idea. We're going too fast and you're too eager to get in my skirt!" My voice is climbing. I'm practically screaming at him.

"Calm down, Rach. You're just being a controllist again. I know you want this as much as I do. Don't stop it."

I was sure I was seeing red.

"First of all, controllist isn't a word. How many times should I tell you this, Finn? Second of all, I don't want this as much as you do. I want my first time to be special and you're ruining it." We were both standing up by the time I was done speaking.

"I'm ruining it? You're the one who's keeping this night from continuing on! Do you really love me, Rachel? Do you trust me?"

I'm slowly distancing myself from him, getting nearer to the door. He held out his hand as if pleading me to come back to his big arms again.

"I don't, Finn. Not with this. I'm… I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye, Finn."

I ran out of the house before he could catch up with me. It's already dark and I'm running towards nowhere, crying. Something suddenly stopped me and I almost fell onto the ground when a hand caught my arm.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" I said through the tears.

"Rachel?"

I looked up when I heard the familiar voice.

"Quinn?"

The light from one of the lamp posts made her face glow and she looked more beautiful, if that's even possible.

"Are you okay? What are you doing outside at night? Why are you crying?"

I suddenly lunged at her and cried at her now damp white shirt. I knew she was jogging because of her attire. She shushed me and said "It's okay"s to me like a mantra.

"I'm going to take you home to get you together, so you could tell me what's the problem, okay?" she said to me sweetly. I never thought Quinn could be this kind to me.

"Okay."

We walked for a short while before we got to her house. She had her arms around me the whole time. It felt so nice and warm.

"Here we are." She opened the door and I was in awe of the beauty inside. I felt like I was in a huge mansion. Everything was so elegant. I looked at her with the same look I had a minute ago and she chuckled. How adorable.

"Yeah, I know. One of the things written in the last testament of my father was that the house will be given to my mom. He died a year ago and my mom's working again so she's not here. She had to fly to LA to go to an important meeting, so we have the house to ourselves. The bathroom's on the second floor, first door to the left and my room is at its right. You could explore if you like."She smiled widely and I can't help but smile at her. She went in the kitchen and I could hear the tinkering of glasses. I looked around a little bit before I went up the stairs to go to the bathroom. I washed my face and composed myself, but then I realized that I'm in Quinn Fabray's house. Quinn Fabray. My tormentor since freshman year. I don't think it's a good idea to stay here. I quickly opened the bathroom door, when I heard Quinn calling out my name in what I assume is her room.

"I'm here!" Wait, why am I staying?

"There you are. I thought you were in here."

I smiled at her before I looked inside her room. It was also elegant but simpler than any other room I had seen. I stepped in and took the glass of water from Quinn, who was smiling at me. Somehow, her presence was making me stay.

"Let's sit on the bed so we'll both be comfortable."

"Okay."

She took my hand and I felt my heart beat more rapidly. My body's sudden change in behavior is making me more curious as how this night will go.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, um, before I start with the reason why you saw me wandering on the street, crying," She frowned but I continued, "I wanted to ask first; why the sudden change, Quinn? You've never been this kind to me. You've always tormented me with slushies and degrading words that always seem to target my physical appearance." I huffed a little, proving my point.

"I know, Rachel. I know how I treated you. There was once a time when I realized that it's the senior year. We're all graduating. I knew I needed to change my own life so that I can leave here without regrets. I wanted to be better and the first thing that popped into my head was my attitude towards you. I've hurt you so many times before. I resented you because you didn't have to be anybody to get what you want. I was so jealous of you because you were so… perfect."

I blushed so hard that I think all of my blood went to my cheeks.

"No, I'm not. I have so many imperfections that you yourself pointed out. I'm not like you, Quinn. I've wanted to be like you since freshman year. I wanted to be the pretty girl who everyone loves and respects." I looked down to my lap, feeling so unappreciated.

She moved her right hand and placed it on my chin, tilting my head up. She looked right at me.

"Nobody really loved me Rachel. They just wanted to be popular so they always pine for my attention and thought of ways on how to make me fall in love with them."

"Oh, Quinn. I'm so sorry." I touched her right thigh hoping it will soothe her worries away but I felt her body tense from the moment I touched her.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry. I've made your life a living hell; tormented you for years and then realizing the reason behind them all a little too late."

I could see her unshed tears and it broke my heart.

"What did you realize, Quinn?"

She looked at me and I've never seen her eyes like that before. It was full of love, sweetness, kindness, hopes, and dreams. I could get lost in them but I was curious as to what she finally realized concerning the actions she had done to me. She smiled softly before she continued on.

"I realized that I had feelings for you. I only did all those things so you're attention would be on me, not on Finn or Puck. I only took Finn away from you because I wanted you to talk to me. I wanted you to get angry at me. Anything that could bring your attention back to me. My jealousy blinded me and I didn't realize that I was hurting you physically and emotionally. After realizing all that, I started looking at you differently. The days went on. My heart screaming to beat out of my chest when I see you; blushing when you compliment me and just being happy and giddy when you talk to me. I know what was happening to me. I was slowly falling in love with you and I cried every night knowing I can never have you because you have Finn and…"

My heart can't take it anymore. Her words made the butterflies in my stomach flutter; my palms on her thighs sent electricity through my body and my blush made me look like a tomato. So, I stopped her.

I kissed her.

I've thought about it from time to time what it was like to kiss Quinn Fabray. Finn, told me he saw fireworks. At first I didn't believe him but he was apparently right. I got scared of what her reaction will be, so I pulled back right away and said," I just… wanted to know what it's like… to… to kiss you."

She smirked at me; palmed both of my cheeks and pulled me towards her. We closed our eyes before our lips crashed together. I saw fireworks again. I don't think I'll have enough of this. Nobody kissed me like that before. She's not sloppy like Finn or Puck. Her lips moved with need, love, care and patience. She wanted me to feel every bit of this kiss and it made my heart swell. Her soft pink lips melted into mine, fitting together perfectly; making me believe that our lips were made to be together. I moaned a little when she poked my lower lip with her warm tongue, asking softly for entrance. I granted it and the kiss grew more passionate. After a few minutes, we had to pull apart or we'll suffocate.

"And?" she asked me after a few seconds of evening out our breathing. At first I was confused by her question but I finally got what she said and I answered.

"It was… perfect."

She smiled at me widely and I smiled back, knowing that I can't help but fall in love with her too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading and please don't forget to drop a review by clicking the review button! :) Have a great day! :*


End file.
